Finally
by Lilley20
Summary: AU. Set after the kiss in season one and goes from there, how I think it should have happened.


**Finally.**

**_Disclaimer! I do not own any of the character in this just borrowing them. _**

**_Also I apologies in advance for any spelling or grammar errors, I am British so some of the wording may not be correct but I am working on it!_**

Alicia got to her car and set her phone down on the passenger seat. Why did she run out like that? she has wanted Will since college, and working with him everyday again… it just brought it all back, all those feelings she had felt for him all those years ago. He had kissed her, and she kissed him back, she had wanted to kiss him back, so what was she doing sat here in her car?

Before she realised what she was doing she grabbed her bag, cell phone and car keys as she made her way back into the building she had not two minutes ago fled from. She was going to find Will.

She walked out of the elevator as the doors opened and made her way towards his office, where was he? Seeing the light was still on and his stuff was still here she decided to wait for him, so she made her way into his office and waited for him to return, he couldn't be long right? And she was right, a minute later Will came walking back into the office defeated, finally he looked up and saw her stood near his desk…

"Alicia… You came back."

"I came back, I got to my car and it was like I just couldn't leave." She said looking away from him a little embarrassed at her confession.

"I wen't down to your office, I thought that's where you had gone when you left."

"You went to find me?" She asked looking up at him once again

"You came back…" He said looking into her eyes

"I did."

"So what does this mean, do you… I mean do we…"

"I don't know, Will…"

"Alicia I can't do it anymore, I've been with other women and it never works, they're not you. You've been it for me since Georgetown. It's you, it's always been you" He finally admitted not being able to hide it anymore, not wanting to keep it in anymore.

"I want you too, I have since college. Working here with you everyday, It's so hard Will, staying away is so hard, I don't know what to do."

"Be with me." Will said moving closer to her in the office

"My kids Will, I don't know if… I can't do that to them."

"Are you back together with Peter? Have they forgotten what he did not just to you, but to them too? I'm sure they would understand Alicia you're their mother, they love you and I am sure they want you to be happy. Would you really ever be happy getting back together with Peter and being with him again? Is that what you want?" Will asked moving over to the couch.

"No we're not back together and the kids know that, he's in the spare room and I'm barely ever in the same room as him, I can't stand being in the same room as him, I know I can't be with him anymore not after what he's done, but the kids, I don't know Will, I remember what it was like when my parents divorced it was hard, it felt like our lives were ripped apart completely and I had to be strong for Owen, I don't want to do that to my kids." Alicia said after moving over to the couch to be sat with Will.

"You think Zack and Grace still think you and Peter could work things out?" He asked turning towards her on the couch.

"I heard them talking a couple weeks ago about if they thought I would divorce Peter, Zack came to court one day and heard that I had gone to see a divorce lawyer before Peter got arrested. Neither of them sounded surprised."

"Do you want to divorce him?" Will asked hoping her answer would be yes, not only so he could have a chance but also to know that she realises she deserves better and wouldn't be putting up with that piece of scum.

"Yes, I have wanted to since I found out but I had to put the kids first, then I had to move and find a job, and then Peter was getting out and had to come stay at the house, and now he's at my place and it just doesn't feel right anymore, I don't want him in my life anymore, not after everything he's done, hurting me is one thing but his kids, how can someone do that to their kids?" Alicia asked getting upset, finally letting herself show someone how much this has been hurting her

"I don't know Alicia I really don't, but what I do know is that you can't stay with him like this, it is only hurting you and I doubt it is good for your kids either, it can't be good for them to see you like this."

"I know, and I know they're good kids, I know they would understand but a part of me feels like as soon as I file those papers I will have failed them."

"Hey, no you could never fail them, you're an amazing mom Alicia, and none of this was your fault you gave up everything for him, you gave him two gorgeous children and he threw it all away, that's on him not you Alicia." He said moving closer to her and taking one of her hands in his.

"What are we going to do Will?" Alicia asked looking up at him, giving his hand a slight squeeze as a thank you for his honest words.

"What do you want to do Alicia, tell me what you want and I promise I will be here, even if it's just as a friend."

"I don't want you to be just a friend, I want to get my life back, a normal life, I want to be happy again, I want to make a plan, a plan to get my life back and be happy with it, have my kids be happy with it." She said finally letting herself admit all this to him

"Ok then let's make a plan"

"First off, divorcing Peter" Alicia said leaning back, already knowing what that conversation is going to be like.

"Hmmm Alicia Cavanaugh, I miss hearing that name."

"So do I, I never did like Florrick to be honest." She said with a small laugh. "Next would be telling my kids, talking to them about all of this."

"I'm sure they will be understanding and if they're not they will come around eventually." He moved back so he was also leaning on the back of the sofa.

"And what about us?" She asked looking over to him

"We do things at your pace, I'm here Alicia, I'm not going anywhere and I will be here every step of the way if that's what you want, we go public whenever you're ready, after the divorce obviously, that's going to be talk enough for a few weeks never mind adding in that you've started to move on too."

"Will you don't have to be here, it's probably going to get messy, the press will be all over this for weeks, maybe months, people are still going on about the scandal, it's still everywhere and it's been close to a year now."

"I want to be here, I don't care about the press, I don't care how messy it gets as long as you want me I'm here." He looked into her eyes and moved forward slowly giving her time to pull away, she didn't, she leaned in towards him closing the distance.

This kiss was slower, more passionate than the last one both of them trying to put all their feelings into it, hoping the other would pick up on them and understand how they felt for one another.


End file.
